


Helping Hand

by Anonymous



Series: Duke gets fucked basically [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and the Signal (Comics)
Genre: Batcest, Just Tim helping a bro out, M/M, No penetration, Tim loves his brother, Trans Duke Thomas, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, as bros do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Where Duke needs an inhibitor collar, and Tim is there to watch what it's for.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Duke Thomas
Series: Duke gets fucked basically [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068515
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another Duke story I noticed that there's a severe lack of Duke/Tim stories, so I'm contributing.

Duke had a problem. It wasn't anything earth shattering, really. It was just a small, first world problem in his opinion.

But still, it sucked.

So picture this: Duke was finally getting used to his light and shadow abilities, and thought he had full control over them. And, as teenage boys go, he had some very... inconvenient hormone changes. So he thought 'hey, I should get off, I can handle it!'.

Well, he was wrong.

Now he's laying in his bed, on the brink of pleasure with one hand frozen over his clit, willing the shadows to disappear and the lights to flicker back on. And after a good five minutes, when the shadows stopped suffocating him and the lights stopped flickering, did he realize that he'd lost his erection.

Hence the problem. Duke couldn't get off without his powers acting up. 

That was when he realized that he miiight need some help.

* * *

Now, Duke had a plan. Between the morning shift and night shift, there was a small span of inactivity in the Batcave. Duke would go down, 'borrow' Batman's inhibitor collar, and use it. Easy as pie. 

But he should have known that his brother, the sleep deprived, coffee addict, Tim Freaking Drake would stay glued to the Batcomputer. the One Night Duke wanted to be sneaky. 

And now, Duke is holding the inhibitor collar looking like a deer in headlights under Tim's surprisingly intense gaze. 

"What do you have there?" His older brother asked, sipping hot liquid from a thermos. Duke's mind scrambled for a reply that didn't sound too suspicious. 

"You need any more coffee?" Wrong reply, judging my Tim's deadpanned stare. 

"Duke." Tim said in his best No Nonsense Bat voice. It was a really good voice. 

"I just- just need to borrow this for a few minutes. I'll bring it back." Duke said, feeling only a little ridiculous as he held the inhibitor collar closer to himself. "Please?" 

Tim took a long, loud sip of his coffee, never breaking eye contact with the daytime hero. Duke felt sweat fall past his brow. 

"I'll let you borrow it-" Duke mentally cheered "-if you tell me why." And then mentally cursed.

"Uh, well I wanted to try some training without my powers. Like Dick suggested?" It wasn't a complete lie. Dick did want him to practice some combat without his powers if he ever lost them. Tim knew it too, judging by his slow nod. 

"Good answer." Tim said. "But no, try again." 

Dammit.

"Look man, I just need it. I can't-" Duke started, glancing down to Tim's feet as he confessed. "I can't get off without my powers acting up." Duke blushed. 

"Oh, is that all?" Tim said as he stood from the Batcomputer.

"Yeah..?" Duke replied,suddenly very uncertain. He knew that the others weren't very secretive about there sex lives: he overheard Dick and Jason going at it from Jason's bedroom. But Duke never heard Tim ever allude to anything sexual in the Manor. 

"Okay. Go to your room and I'll meet you there." Tim instructed as he walked further into the Batcave. Duke stood there for a minute longer before he turned to the exit. 

'what just happened?' Duke thought.

* * *

"Okay, put this on." Tim handed Duke a small choker. Duke, sitting on his mattress, held the slightly heavy fabric before he moved to put it on. It snapped with a 'click' and he heard a low hum emit from it. 

Tim, sitting half a foot away, looked at the choker and grunted. Duke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He guessed Tim was still in Bat mode. 

"Is it working?" Duke asked, scooting back until he was leaning against his bedframe, facing towards Tim. 

"It should be." Tim replied, looking at Duke. 

"Thanks man." Duke said with a small, appreciative smile. He only felt a little humiliated by all of this but hey, Tim seemed cool about it. 

Tim didn't reply. He just kept staring at Duke. 

A few second went by. Tim was still there. 

"Uhh?" Duke felt a little confused, and a little more humiliated now. 

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Tim asked, still staring at Duke. Uuuuugh

"Waiting for you to leave?" Duke said hesitantly, now more confused and embarrassed. Tim's stare grew more intense. 

"I need to make sure it works." Tim replied as if it were obvious. 

"You said it did!" Duke exclaimed, startled by what Time wanted to see. 

"I said it should, but I'm only 95% certain it will." 

"95% is a huge probability." 

"I'm also 5% certain it will malfunction and melt your brain." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah. So I'll be here in case the 5% occurs." 

"Ookay." This was okay right? I mean, brothers see each other naked all the time. The Wayne's are just a little, closer than that, but it's fine. It's cool. Just, just be cool. 

"It's fine Duke." Tim said reassuringly, "I'll look away if it makes you uncomfortable." 

"Y-yeah. That's be great. Thanks man." Duke said, shifting in place. Once Tim turned his head to the side, Duke reached a hand down to his pants and undid the fly. 

With quick glances at Tim to make sure he was still looking away, Duke unzipped his pants and shoved a hand passed his boxers. He let a finger trail down the wetness between his thighs, before he circled his clit. He pressed down on it gently, and then harder. He let the growing mound slip between his middle and index finger and he rubbed his folds, and shifted his hips. He slid his fingers up again to meet the clit, and played with it again before letting his hand slide back down to caress his folds. With his left hand, he reached under his pillow to find the lube packet stashed there, and ripped it open to lather his right hand. Duke slowly traced his entrance with his middle finger, before slipping it inside. He searched for his pleasure point as he worked himself loose, and stiffened a moan when he found it. He felt his hips jolt at the feeling, and suddenly felt like he couldn't breath. Duke rushed to take off his t-shirt and tossed it. He undid the hooks of his binder and sighed when it released his chest. He then shimmied out of his pants and underwear until he was completely naked. 

Duke, desperately wanting to return to his own minstrations, had spread his legs and started rubbing his clit. He rubbed up and down between his lips, and started tracing patterns on, around, between his folds. All while he caressed his stomach, abs, chest, anywhere he could reach, with his left. He moaned openly, groaned obscenely, so wound up that the world faded away.

And, on the cusp of ecstacy, Duke thought 'I've never made it this far'. 

And then, he remembered Tim. 

Duke opened his eyes to star at his brother, only to see piecing black eyes looking right back. Duke froze, suddenly feeling very cold. 

"Don't stop." Tim said lowly, as if his voice was caught in his throat. Duke still didn't move, so Tim scouted closer. He moved until his chest was inches away from Duke's and let his hand drift down to meet the other's. He rubbed at the wetness before pressing down on Duke's clit. Duke moaned at the other's touch.

"Tim." Duke gasped, reaching up to grasp the smaller man's shoulder. 

"It's okay Duke. Let me help you." Tim murmured near his ear, staring down at the teen. Duke gasped as Tim's long, lithe fingers worked inside of him. He closed his legs unconsciously, trapping Tim's hand between his thighs, but Tim wasn't deterred. He pressed harder into Duke's folds and he nuzzled into Duke's face and neck, drinking in the sounds of his moans. 

"I'm gonna come." Duke warned as his rocking grew more unsteady, more urgent. And Tim placed a kiss to the corner of Duke's mouth. 

"Go ahead." He whispered to the boy. And Duke fell apart. He screamed as waves of pleasure washed over him, and Tim drowned out the sound with his lips as he rubbed Duke though his orgasm. Only when Duke opened his legs did Tim stop his touch.

Duke slid down on his mattress until the was on his back, and threw one arm over his eyes. The teen chuckled. 

"Wow." He said, with blissful laughter in his voice.Tim grunted in reply.

He finally did it! He got off without causing a blackout! And it felt amazing.

'Now i can do this all the time.' Duke thought happily.

Duke felt himself drifting off under Tim's watchful eye, and he welcomed it. 

But had he been looking at his brother, he would have seen the flushed cheeks, and the hungry, calculated look in his eyes and he brought his hand up to his face. He would have noticed the cogs turning in Tim's mind as he schemed. 

He would have saw the way Tim quietly lapped at his hand, gazing down at Duke's naked body. 

But Duke saw none of that. He was too close to unconsciousness to notice anything. So it would be a problem for Future Duke. 

For now, he rested, boneless and satiated. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, we know it works." Tim said, looked at the collar. 
> 
> Duke, still blissed out, only hummed in response. 
> 
> "Although, this was the highest setting." Tim added. Duke cracked an eye open to look at his brother. 
> 
> "You will have to decrease the setting each time you use the inhibitor collar, until you don't need it anymore." Tim continued, now looking Duke in the eye. He gave his younger brother a smile and said. 
> 
> "And I'll be monitoring your progress, of course. Also," Tim bent down to place a kiss on Duke's forehead " to help if you want it." 
> 
> Duke let out a silent "okay" before pecking Tim on the lips. Yeah, as long as he could get off, he'd let Tim lend a helping hand.


End file.
